Embodiments relate to a lens moving apparatus, and more particularly, to a lens moving apparatus which improves space efficiency of a bobbin and performs feedback of the displacement of a lens in the optical axis direction to shorten a focus alignment time of the lens.
Recently, development of IT products, such as cellular phones, smartphones, tablet PCs, notebooks, etc., having micro digital cameras installed therein, is underway.
In an IT product having a conventional micro digital camera installed therein, a lens moving apparatus aligning the focal distance of a lens by adjusting an interval between an image sensor converting external light into a digital image or a digital moving picture and the lens is provided.
However, in order to perform an auto-focusing function, the conventional micro digital camera requires a long auto-focusing time.